Return of Team Rocket
by Hermionewannabees
Summary: This is the second chapter in the Glitch Trilogy. Long ago, there was a evil that was killed. His spirit remained and now, he's back. And, as usual, Ash and the others are in the middle of it. With their newest ally, Roger, they must defeat the evil and t
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Return of Team Rocket

Chapter 1-Long ago...

Five years ago Roger Age, Son of Giovanni, met some new friends. Roger is one of the best Pokemon Masters on the planet. He met Ash and friends to save the world from Team Rocket and the four MissingNos. Roger was gifted as a Pokemon Master and is a hero to most pokemon trainers. This is the world of Pokemon! For countless centuries, Pokemon and humans have lived together in peace and harmony. So far there is three generations of pokemon and others to follow.

1000 years ago, On the year of Pokemons End, a sinister evil was born who would soon control all pokemon on the planet. His name was Cross Roud. He is the source of all evil in the pokemon world. He was once on the good side. Until, one day his life changed forever. The year was named, "Pokemons End". For the pokemon of the planet almost fell under the power of the evil ruler. Cross created a band of evil doers and created the first evil team, "Team Darkness". His power is beyond that of any pokemon trainer. He was given DNA of a Rayquaza on the year of Pokemons End. He had the power of the dragon and unlike anyone else. His DNA and pokemon DNA were compatible. So everyone called him, the "King of Pokemon".

One day, a army of pokemon trainers who was led by the greatest Pokemon Master of all time, Roger Roud. His pokemon and millions of others battled against Cross and his army of Shadow Pokemon. The battle soon turned into the "War for Pokemon"! Crosses forces was losing the battle for his reign. When, suddenly the most powerful evil pokemon ever known joined his forces. Cross turned the tide of the battle and was winning the war. Out of nowhere a small band of Legendary pokemon led by Rayquaza helped Roger battle it out and when all hope was gained Roger then, battled the King of Pokemon. The last fight of the war took place with these two Pokemon Masters. Roger was losing the fight and could not win. All of a sudden, a bright light went inside Roger and came out of him. Roger was back at full power. He battled with his heart in this last battle.

Roger was winning the fight against Cross and when Roger was about to deliver the final blow. Cross used Destiny Bond. He was killed and so was Roger. Both of them died and the war was finally over with. When the news spread of Rogers death, everyone cried over the best trainer the worlds ever seen. Life went on for a few thousand years. One day, Giovanni made the first team since the war and is now the most powerful evil on the planet. The mystery still remains of what was that bright light. And who was Cross Roud? No one knows these mysteries for they are written in the days past.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer-All teh characters in the this story belong to Nintendo and everyon else that had something to do with it, except for Roger and a everyone that you knwo isn't a main character.

Also my brother wrote this one too, not me hence why i have no idea what is in it.

Chapter 2- Roger's Back!

One day, Roger was looking for some supplys for his pokemon. He was earing a silk hat that was covering his face.When he stumbled upon a newspaper. Literally! "That could have gone better! Everyone saw Roger on the ground looking at the paper. "You got to be kidding me! Ash Ketchum to be a Pokemon Master in a few months. Wow! Ash has changed since that time years ago."

"Excuse me sir? Are you ok?" asked a girl about Rogers age.

"Yeah! I'll be... Wait a minute! May?!" Roger asked getting up.

"Have we met before?"

Roger took off his silk hat that was covering his face. "Remember me?"

"Roger!"

May hugged Roger has hard as she could when she saw him after so long. She could not belive Roger was in her hometown of, Petalburg City!

"So you are the guy May met five years ago! And you are one of the best Pokemon Masters on the planet?" asked Mays father, Norman. Roger nodded his head. "It is a great honor to meet you! You are the actual Roger Age. Why are you in this town?"

"I was looking for something in Odale Town. I had something to pick up. And I wanted to get some excersise as well!" Roger laughed, "May. Why didn't you tell me you are Normans father? I come to this town every month. I could have stopped and said hi you now!"

"I guess it slipped my mind." May answered laughing, "So what were you getting from Odale Town?"

"I was going to pick up a really rare item called a Ultra Rare Candy. These items level your pokemon almost ten times! I was going to get you and one of my friends in Pallet Town. By the ways? Is that Ash's hometown?"

May nodded to the question. "You shouldn't have tried to get me one! My pokemon have gotten a lot better. I also won a few more contests too."

"I got you one anyway. I can go there to pick it up. Want to come along? I am also going to Pallet." Roger asked. May nooded and told her dad to see him later.

The two went on their way and got to Odale Town. Then, they went to Pallet Town. Home of the Famous Professor Oak. When the two got there, Oak was the first to greet them.

"Long time no see you two! Where have you both been?" Oak asked.

"I lived in Petalburg ever since me and Ash departed for our seperate ways." May answered

"I have been going place to place. I was in Petalburg when I found May there." Roger answered, "Also Professor. Do you know Ash is going to be a Pokemon Master soon?"

"Ah yes! I was going to ask you both the same thing. Gary decided to dedicate his life into pokemon research ever since the time Ash went to the Johto Region."

"Hey Grandpa! I'm here!" Gary called, "I got the very important... thingy? You wanted me to get!"

"Ah! Thank you Gary sit. We have a guest here with us!"

Gary gave the package to his Grandpa and sat down next to May. "So I know you are May right? And you are?" pointing to Roger.

"I am Roger Age. Pokemon Master of this planet. Nice to meet you Gary Oak."

Roger greeted Gary with a handshake and Gary accepted it without any problem. "Oh Yeah! Here Professor! THis is that Ultra Rare Candy you wanted" Roger told getting the candy that looked like a round ball out of his pocket.

"Ah! Thank You Roger!"

After the group stopped talking, May and Roger ran into Ash. Or Ash ran into them! "Hey! Watch where your going! You two blind?" Ash yelled. When Ash got up he could not belive his eyes. He rubbed them to make sure. He saw May and Roger! "Guys! It's been to long since we saw ech other. Hows it going?"

"Hey bud! Heard you are going to live your dream soon! Congrats!"

"Gee! Thanks! Why you guys here?"

"We gave something to Oak. I needed to give him a Ultra Rare Candy."

"Hey! Roger can we have our battle?"

"Sure! Why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer-all characters in this story belong to nintendo and everyone else that had something to do with it. Except for Roger and everyone else you know isnt originally in this story.

Chapter 3- Ash V.S. Roger

The battle started outside of Oak's Lab. Professor, Gary, and May watched this battle from the sidelines. "This is just for fun ok! And when you win, heal your pokemon so I can test out Charizard 'M."

"Roger don't! Its too dangerous." May yelled.

"Don't worry! I know how to handle it. It takes pure skill to handle Charizard 'M."

Oak was the judge of the battle and announced, "This three on three pokemon battle is about to begin! Trainers bring forth your pokemon!"

"I choose you! Pikachu!" Ash told.

"Pikachu, eh! Well! Go Raichu!" Roger summoned.

"Ready? Begin!"

Pikachu started off with Quick Attack. Raichu dodged and used Iron Tail on Pikachu. Pikachu dodged and used its Iron Tail. Raichu did Iron Tail again and when both Iron Tails crashed, it was like a sword battle. Pikachu kept matching move for move against Raichu. "Thunder!" Raichu used Thunder and so did Pikachu. when both collided, dust was everywhere and you could hear the two pokemon battling it out with each other. When the dust cleared, Pikachu kept using Quick Attack and it hit Raichu. Raichu was able to dodge the last one and Quick Attacked Pikachu. The two fell backwards. Oak went and saw the two pokemon. "Raichu and Pikachu is knocked out! This round is a Draw!"

"Go! Swellow!"

"Go! Dragonite!"

Dragonite used Thunderbolt right off the bat and it kept missing Swellow for it was flying at a fast speed. Sragonite saw Swellows next move and used Thunder on Swellow. It suffered a direct hit but, it kept going. Swellow used Double Team and kept on using Aerial Ace on Dragonite. Dragonite used Ice Beam on all of them. No Swellow to be found. Suddenly, Swellow came down and hit Dragonite hard with Swellows Wing Attack. Swellow then used Aerial Ace and did it a few times when Dragonite suddenly used Thunder. Swellow fell and Dragonite used Mega Kick to defeat Swellow.

"Swellow is not able to battle! Roger and Dragonite wins Round 2!"

"Go job Swellow! Return!" Ash ordered. He then though, How am I suspposed to beat Dragonite! I know!. "I choose you! Torkoal!"

Torkoal was brughtout and it automatically used Smokscreen. Dragonite could not see and used Hydro Pump on everyone. He missed Torkoal though. He used Dig and waited in the hole. When the smoke cleared, Torkoal used Overheat and hit Dragonite directly. It knocked Dragonite out. It was too powerful.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Torkoal and Ash win Round Three! This match is a tie!"

"Good Job Ash! You are going to be a Pokemon Master soon! I would like to be the first to say welcome to the group!" Roger conratulated. Roger held out his hand. Ash shaked Rogers hand.

"Good Job you two! You are really good pokemon trainers." Oak told.

"Best Match i've seen in a while!" Gary told.

"Good Job!" May also told.

"Ok! Ash you ready to face Charizard 'M? It will be a three on one pokemon battle."

"Lets Go!"


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer-all of the characters in this story belong to nintendo and everyone else who had something to do with it. Except for Roger and everyone else you knwo isnt originally from the show.

Chapter 4- Charizard 'M

"I choose you! Charizard 'M!" Roger commanded as he threw the Master Ball toward he ground. Out came a giant Charizard pokemon. "He's gotten stronger too!"

"Fine then! Go Pikachu!"

Charizard used CoolTrainer. He stopped time and was using all of his attacks. He fired and time came in. Pikachu avoided three attacks but, got hit by the last one. He suffered a direct hit. "Very Good! No one has dodged three of my attacks before. Use Omega Hyper Beam!" Roger pointed out. Charizard 'M used Omega Hyper Beam. It missed Pikachu and he used Thunder. It hit Charizard 'M directly. Charizard barely felt a thing and used Fire Blast. Pikachu was knocked out of the match.

"Pikachu! You ok?"

Ash went to Pikachu and picked him up. "Well! I choose you! Torkoal!"

Torkoal attacked and hit Charizard hard. He was hurt for a minute then, it he was able to get back up. "Use Rest!" Charizard used Rest and went to sleep. "I know use a Awakening!"

"That was a good combo." Gary told.

"Why?" May asked.

"Because, Rest gives the user full health. Not only that but, it woke up with the Awakening. Roger knows what he is doing alright!"

Charizard then used Omega Hyper Beam on Torkoal. It hit him but, he got back up and he used Flamethrower. Charizard dodged then used Fire Blast. Torkoal used Iron Defense then it used Overheat. Charizard was hit directly. He countered with another Omega Hyper Beam. "Aim at the land under Torkoal!" Charizard obeyed and hit the ground under Torkoal. Torkoal fell in and was hit by a continuous Flamethrower. Torkoal got hammered and continued to get hammered till it used Flamethrower. The two blasts were matched. Every second, the blast went one way or the other. Torkoal then got harder. He used his true fire and he was able to backfire the fire toward Charizard it suffered a big direct hit. He usedCoolTrainer.

He used different fire attacks. Like Flamethrower, Fire Blast, and Overheat. When time came in, Torkoal suffered a hit and fell.

"Torkoal return!" Ash told pointing his ball at Torkoal, "Go! Charizard!"

The battle was Charizard against Charizard. A small one against a big one. When Charizard came out, he was surprised. He saw a pokemon bigger then he was. Charizard started with Flamethrower. He hit the bigger Charizard directly. All of a sudden, Charizard 'M used Destiny Bond. Charizard used Hyper Beam on Charizard 'M. Charizard 'M fell but, because of Destiny Bond, Charizard fell as well (confusing, yes?).

The match ended in a draw between Ash and Roger. "Good Job Ash! You have gotten a lot tougher." Roger congratulated. He saw Pikachu still hurt. "Pikachu suffered a beating. Didn't he?" Ash nodded his head. "Sorry about that. Charizard 'M still is not at fully under my control yet!" Roger went over to the injured Pikachu.

"It's a deep bruise. He had that since I fought against this one guy the other day." Ash answered.

"I can fix it! I am good at doing this kind of stuff."

Roger got Pikachu off of the ground and into the Lab. Roger gave Pikachu a berry to eat on to keep his mind off of the bruise. Roger got his Hyper Potion out of his bag. He took the lid off. Roger got a berry from his bag. "This bruise looks like a burn mark. Has Pikachu suffered any pain since that fight?" Ash nodded. "Just as I thought. It is a Scarer Burn!"

"Whats a Scarer Burn?"

"A Scarer Burn is a servere burn that has not been healed over time." Pofessor Oak answered in place of Roger, "Pikachu has one and it can be healed."

"Pikachu will be alright! He just needs to get to a Center. There they can do the rest. He still has a burn."

Ash agreed and let Roger go to the Viridian City Pokemon Center. When Roger got there, Nurse Joy was happy to help Pikachu. When she was out she had some news. "For one thing, Pikachu will be alright. The other. Well, Pikachu has PokeRus." the Nurse told.

"Thanks Nurse Joy! See you later!"

"Come again!"

"PokeRus? What is that?" Ash asked. He was in confusion to what PokeRus is. "PokeRus, or Pokemon Virus, is a rare disease." Roger answered. Ash was shocked when he hear that sentance.

"Don't be alarmed, Ash! Pokerus is actually a good disease. It increases a pokemons stats for at least a week. That Burn must've made the virus. Don't be surprised if you find out all of your pokemon have PokeRus. It will wear off though. PokeRus can be transmitted between the pokemon. It is not able to transmit between humans though." Professor Oak answered.

"Have you ever had PokeRus Roger? When you were part pokemon I mean!" May asked. Roger looked at everyone before he answered. "I never had PokeRus. Since I had a bigger human part I could repel the disease. I was part pokemon but, that does not mean that I could get the disease. I got it for a second and it left for it must've found out that it was in a human body." Roger answered.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer-all the characters in this story belong to nintendo and everyone else who had anything to dow ith it. except for Roger and everyone else you know isnt part of the show.

Chapter 5- Ash V.S. ?

"See ya later! We need to get to Cerulean City!" Roger waved. Ash came up to them, "Can I go with you? I haven't seen Misty since the battle against Team Rocket." Ash asked.

"Why? You want to see your girlfriend again?" May asked.

Ash blushed from the sentance. "No. I just want to... uh... get some rare supplys!"

"Woo! Nice cover! Well come on then, I have another flying pokemon with me." Roger answered, "You don't need to really ask. You have a Charizard you know!"

"Oh Yeah!"

Ash brought out his Charizard and got on his back. Roger brought out his Dragonite. May and Roger got on Dragonite's back. "So Roger! Have you been to Cerulean City flying this way?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! I knoe where I am going." Roger answered.

After about a hour, the trio got to Cerulean City without much of a problem. They're first stop was Cerulean Gym. "Come on Ash!" May asked pulling Ash. Ash did not budge. "Can't stop thinking of what Misty did to you before she left Pallet Town?"

"How could you say that? We are just friends!" Ash yelled.

"Ok! I triple dog dare you to go into the Gym!" Roger joked.

"Fine! I will!"

Ash went into the Gym looking triumphent. He was then stopped by one of Misty's Sisters. "Sorry Ash! But, our sister is near the cape by Bills house." One of them informed.

"Thanks!"

When Ash got out May asked, "To chicken to look at Misty?" Ash turned around from where he was at. "She is near Bills."

The group got on the pokemon and flew towar Bills house. When they got there. Ash's mouth was wide open from the site. Ash saw Misty kissing another boy about his age. Ash's heart was broken when he saw the site. "I guess. I was never cut out to be with Misty at all." Ash told heartbroken.

"Don't worry Ash. Let's just say. You are now in Brocks shoes." May informed.

The group got on their pokemon and flew back to Cerulean City. Ash was still upset from what he saw. He looked down at the two and started to cry. Misty noticed the two pokemon right after Ash saw Misty and she knew right away it was Ash and Roger. "ASH!" Misty yelled as loud as she could. Ash and the others could not hear her so they went toward Cerulean.

"I need to get to Cerulean quick!" Misty informed getting on her bike. "I will come too!" told the boy as he got on his. The two raced toward Cerulean City. Just in time too. Ash saw Misty in the PokeMart but, did not notice her. Misty went and grabbed Ash's hand and took him outside.

"I saw what you did!" Ash yelled crying, "I saw you kissing another guy!"

"Ash? Why did you go over there anyway?" Misty asked.

"I was going... to give you this."

Ash held out a amulet in a shape of a heart. Misty was surprised when she saw the amulet. She began crying too.

"So... you were going to give me a amulet of love?"

"Y... yes. I have feelings for you Misty. Since I saw you today, I won't make that mistake twice."

Ash let go of the amulet and ran off. Misty picked up the amulet. She saw the two having fun in a photobooth long time ago. "He. Kept this... all this time?!" Misty told surprised, "Ash wait!" It was too late! Ash dissapeared behind the PokeMart. Misty put the amulet on while she was crying.

"Hey Misty!" Roger yelled, "Have you seen Ash?" He looked at Mistys amulet. "Let me guess. He gave that to you?" Misty nodded her head trying to hold back the tears.

"How could I be a fool? Kissing another guy when I knew I wanted to be with Ash!" Misty yelled at herself. She kept on hitting her head hard on the PokeMart wall. She stopped when Roger told her to.

"Don't worry. He could not have gone far. Even if he used Charizard, I can still find him. Dragonite is faster then any other pokemon on this planet." Roger stratigized.

The group searched for Ash all over the city. They found Pikachu also crying with no Ash in sight. All of a sudden, when the group got back together, they heard a battle in the distance. "Jason!" Misty recalled.

"Jason?" Roger asked in confusion.

"He is that one guy you saw kissing with me at the cape."

"Oh! Ash! He is battling him! He knew who he was and decided to battle him. I can sense him getting angrier every second. If we don't stop he soon. We will have a delema on our hands!"

The group ran past Nugget Bridge and saw Ash battling Jason. The battle went on with Torkoal winning against Jasons Meganium. As they got closer, the stronger Ash became.

"Torkoal! Overheat! Defeat that Meganium now!" Ash commanded.

"Kingdra! I choose you!" Roger ordered.

Roger brought forth his Kingra. The pokemon had water and dragon traits and is one of Rogers best pokemon for speed attacks.

"Kingdra! Use Hyper Beam through the middle of those two battling!"

Kingdra did just that and the battle was stopped. The two saw Roger firing the Hyper Beam attack at the two pokemons battle center. "That is enough! Pokemon are meant to have fun with. I have seen both of you push your pokemon to hard. Being one of the Pokemon Masters of this planet, I hereby say that his battle is over now! Both of you must now apologize to your poke..." Roger was interuppted before he got to finish his sentance. He was almost hit by a Fire Blast attack. He knew immediately that it was Ash he threw the blast.

"I had enough! I will show this ameatur what a Pokemon Master can do! Torkoal Fire..." Ash was also interuppted. This time Kingdra used Hyper Beam against Torkoal. Torkoal was hit hard and was kocked out. Roger walked over to Ash. Everyone knew he was mad. He was so mad. He could bring bring fire from the ground. "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I will now tell the media about this battle and you lose your status as Jr. Pokemon Master. And to think I admired your skills. I will never make that mistake again." Roger informed.

Roger flew to Goldenrod City with noone else. Everyone knew he was mad beyond understanding. Ash fell to his knees. "Why? Why? Why did I do this? I am sorry pokemon out there. I felled you all."

"Thats it Ash! We are done! I was going to say sorry but seeing you use you pokemon today, I now take it back." Misty yelled.

Misty went and ran off crying toward the Gym in Cerulean City. Everyone, but Pikachu, returned to the Gym. Pikachu felt something was odd about Ash. He just did not know what. After Pikachu left, Ash went into the trees. He took off his outfit. He then told he watch to call Giovanni. "Hello, Ramion! Is the task complete?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes Father. They took it and now Ash is framed. He is now hated against his friends. When they find the real Ash, they won't belive him! Hahahahaa!" Ramion answered.

"God Job! Now on to phase two. Go to the Power Plant with the discuise on. And do whatever you want there!"

"Yes! Dad! Hahahahahahaaa!"


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer-all the characters in this story belong to nintendo and everyone else who had something to do with it. except for roger and everyone you know isnt originally part of the show.

Chapter 6- Framed

Roger did not come back for days. Everyone knew he was alright, but they did not know where he was at. May waited but, got no word. Brock watched the skys, no Dragonite. Just Pidgeys, Pidgeottos, Pidgeots, Fearows, and other flying creatures. On the fifth day, the group saw Roger with Ash in front of him. "I found Ash in Ecruteak City. He says he was looking for a Super Potion." Roger informed the group.

"I did! Why don't you trust me? One day you were nice, the next you are mad! Whats going on? What did I do wrong?" Ash asked in tears.

"What you did? What you did? You used pokemon for your own useless desires! No offense Misty!"

"What did I do with Misty?"

"You used Torkoal and your other pokemon to battle Mistys new boyfriend! You battled him while abusing your pokemon. I had to stop you remember!"

"I didn't do it! I was in Ecruteak City! Remember! You told me to find that Super Potion for you! I don't know why! But, you told me too!"

"No I did not!"

"To!"

"No!"

"To!"

The Power Plant wasn't that far from Cerulean City. Ramion was there after a few minutes after his encounter with the others.

"I am here! Father!" Ramion informed his comunicator.

"Excellent! Now initiate Plan R98!" Giovanni demanded.

"Yes! Giovanni!"

Ramion shut offed the comunicator. He went toward the entrance of the Power Plant. "Deoxys! I choose you!" Ramion whispered, "Use Hyper Beam on that entrance!" Deoxys used its Hyper Beam and destroyed the entrance. "Quickly Transform into Pikachu!" Deoxys Transformed into Pikachu and Ramion used his discise to become Ash. When everyone saw the evil Ramion and his "tramsformed" Deoxys they thought it was Ash.

The argument was over. Noone won and noone lost. Ash and Roger did not talk to each other. Ash went out and went off toward Pallet Town. Roger did not bother going after Ash. After about a hour, the group watched the News.

"We have Breaking News!" the reporter reported, "First off, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town has lost his status s a new Pokemon Master. Roger Age, a well known Pokemon Master, took the status away for reasons unknown. As for the other news, Ash Ketchum is thought to get revenge by destroying the Power Plant and destroying the power supply. The officers can't take donwn this very strong trainer." A clip was shown with "Ash" using "Pikachu" to destroy the power supply.

"Ash! This is the last straw! I'm going to the Power Plant! If the officers can't take down Ash. then, I should only go. I can't watch over everyone else while I am battling him." Roger yelled.

Roger got on his Dragonite and flew toward the Power Plant. Dragonite flew like a jet and was at the Power Plant in no time at all. Roger went inside the ruined Power Plant. He returned his Dragonite into its ball. He then stomped toward "Ash" and "Pikachu". "Ok, Ash! I demand that you tell me why you are going through this! Are you getting revenge for taking your status?" Roger asked.

"No! I am just letting ou my anger! Now MissingNos!" "Ash" demanded.

The five MissingNos covered Roger with a net. By the looks of it, it was unbreakable. Nothing can destroy it. There was one weakness. There was a small hole enough to fit a small round object to fit through it. "I should have known you found those MissingNos and was impersonating Ash! Ramion! Show yourself." Roger ordered.

"Yes! You should have known. And to think. Father likes you better? Ha! Ya right! You can't even solve my plan." Ramion gloated, "Giovanni! I caught Roger what shoul I do now?"

"Hold him down till I get there!" Giovanni commanded.

"Yes. Sir."

Unaware to Ramion, Roger rolled a pokeball toward the wall. Ramion pulled out his gun to hold Roger down. All of a sudden the pokeball opened. It was Rogers Dragonite! Ramion did not here it at all.

"We have speacil plans for you, Roger!" Ramion informed pressing the gun against Rogers head.

"Alright! You got me! Fire now! I don't care!"

"What?"

"Fire me!

Dragonite knew Roger meant Ramion, so he used Flamethrower against Ramion. Ramion fell to the ground burned. Dragonite used its strength to get the net to lift. Roger got up and threw the gun he picked up into the lake outside the Power Plant.

"I aien't the only one with a plan!

The group waited all night for Roger to return. When the group went to sleep, no Roger. When they got up, no Roger. May, Misty, and Brock decided to head out toward the Power Plant. when they got there, no Roger. So they searched the area for Roger. Noone found anything till, "Hey! I found Roger!" Misty yelled for the others.

When the others got to Misty, Brock used his comunicator he got for his lasst birthday to phone the hospital. When the hospital got there, they put Roger on a stretcher and the ambulance flew toward the hospital in Cerulean City.

The group got there a few minutes after. They waited in the Waiting Room till one of the head doctors came out. "Hello! Are you Rogers friends? I am Dr. Cento. I am a head doc' here. Your friend Roger is fine. He just needs rest now. If you waited another few seconds sooner, he would be gone now. He has one heck of a guardian! The bullet wound missed his heart by a centimeter and exited the other side, missing the spine." the dotor informed.

"Thanks. Dr. Cento!" Brock thanked.

"No problem. But, there is something strange with this ones DNA."

"What is it?" May asked.

"His DNA is abnormal. He has a whole lot of human DNA. But, there is a little bit of pokemon DNA!"

"So? Is he part pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Pretty much, yeah! I don't know how though. His melecular structure seems to be stable. The thing I don't understand is. That a pokemon DNA is supposed..."

"To be unstable with human DNA." Brock interuppted.

"Right! I tried to look up Roger family. But it says his dad, Giovanni is NOT part pokemon! I don't get that how he could get pokemon DNA without a pokemon! It is Mew's DNA!"


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer-all the characters in this story belong to nintendo and everyone else who had something to do with it. Except for Roger and everyone else you know isnt originally a part of the show

Chapter 7- Lost Past

That night, Roger stayed in the Hospital that night. He knew he was hurt and needed to heal. He was puzzled with that DNA talk earlier. He remembered only one thought of him as a baby and that was with him in Giovanni's hands, happy. Creepy, but happy. Roger thought all night about his Pokemon DNA. That was probably the reason why his DNA was so capable of handling the extra DNA. He used it as if he had it long ago. Who was his birth mom and where was his actual dad?

That night Roger had a terrible nightmare that seemed real. Roger was around the age of four and his house was peaceful all around. He walked around the house acting normal, when his house was invaded. The men looked like Team Rocket members but, there uniforms were a little out-dated. The Rocket members had no pokemon but, they had two Revolvers with them! Roger was surprised and hid. The two members saw him but, they acted like they didn't see him. That was when he heard gunshots and screams.

"Yes! SCREAM!" one yelled.

Roger was frightened and was afraid. He did not know what they were here for.

"What are you here..." a man asked before he didn't finish his sentance.

Roger saw blood all on the ground where the man was and he looked to find a body. He saw a man dead, with his head brutialy shot off.

Roger immediately woke up. He was sweating like crazy and that nightmare did not help him recover from his bullet wound.

"What was that?" he asked himself, "Was that something from my past?"

"Thats the story, that I know of now." Roger finished.

Roger was talking to Misty, Brock, Max, and May. Ash was nowhere to be found and they had no idea where to start looking.

"Wow! That... was weird!" Brock had to say.

"Yeah. I still don't know what made them come there and if this was real or not before." Roger told.

"Hard to say. This could be real or it is just your imagination. Who knows...?" May answered before she was interuppted by one of the doctors who came into Rogers hospital room.

"We have gotten your DNA tests back. It shows you were given pokemon DNA before. Is that true, Roger?"

Roger nodded.

"Well, it seems you are missing DNA somewhere. As a bonus it gives you your memory back as a kid. Only in dreams though."

"Thats the answer then! My dream was real. I need to hunt down Giovanni and make him talk."

"Not in this condition, your not!" May told.

"Fine we will do it in the morning."


End file.
